


Un Gesto Di Conforto

by Romennim



Category: Star Trek: La Serie Classica, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Comfort, Hugs, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Multi, POV First Person, Pre-Slash, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mentre Jim combatte per la sua vita, Spock e Bones cercano di confortarsi a vicenda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un Gesto Di Conforto

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Sign Of Comfort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/655561) by [Romennim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim). 



"Spock, Dio santo, smettila di camminare in quel modo, mi stai facendo impazzire!"

Esclamo esasperato.

"Questa situazione è snervante abbastanza senza che tu ti ci metta!"

È una vera sorpresa quando Spock mi ascolta davvero e si ferma e si volta lentamente verso di me, fissandomi con uno sguardo nero.  
La mia mente si svuota completamente allo sguardo in quegli occhi e alle linee dure del suo viso: c'è una tensione nel suo corpo, che trapela da ogni muscolo, da ogni linea, una tensione tenuta a malapena in una stretta di ferro di controllo. Un controllo che significa una cosa sola: emozioni stanno correndo come un uragano sotto la superficie.  
Spock sta chiaramente soffrendo emotivamente. E spero che quello sguardo scuro non significhi che una di quelle emozioni che stanno vorticando dentro di lui sia rabbia verso di me.  
Non posso sopportarlo proprio adesso. Come non posso sopportare il sentirlo così distante, ora che Jim...

_Jim._

La mia mente ripete il nome e non posso evitare di sentire paura, paura che..  
No. Non penserò al peggio. Non lo farò.

Risposto la mia attenzione su Spock e vedo un guizzo di comprensione in quegli occhi come se avesse percepito i miei pensieri. Come se sapesse.

Faccio un passo verso di lui, e poi un altro, molto lentamente. Incertezza sta correndo dentro di me e non capisco se la sua postura rigida, con quella forza distesa, significa che è pronto a fuggire o ad attaccarmi.  
Il suo sguardo segue ogni mio movimento e mentirei se dicessi che non mi sta snervando parecchio. Dà troppo la sensazione di essere una preda sotto lo sguardo di un predatore.

Spock, però, non mi attacca. E non fugge neanche. Sta solo lì, occhi scuri fissi nei miei.

Mi fermo finché ci sono solo pochi centimetri tra di noi.  
All'improvviso, è come se fossi buttato fuori da una trance, e non so più cosa fare.  
Cosa posso fare per lui in questo momento orribile? Che gesto di supporto posso dargli? Un gesto che possa accettare?

Penso, scartando un'idea dopo l'altra. La realtà è che non c'è nulla che un essere intelligente come Spock possa prendere come conforto adesso. Non è il tipo di persona che si illuda. E trattarlo come se lo fosse sarebbe un insulto.  
Ma, nel profondo, so che sta cercando disperatamente qualcosa.

Decido di affidarmi al mio istinto. Per fare quello che la mia mente inconscia pensa sia giusto.

La mia mano si alza lentamente in aria, atterrando gentilmente sul suo braccio.  
Inspiro al contatto e oso guardarlo negli occhi. Il suo sguardo incontra il mio e non vacilla.

Espiro.

Stringo il braccio un poco e poi inizio a muovere via la mano.  
I suoi occhi diventano più intensi e qualcosa come incertezza e rimpianto passa velocemente in essi.

All'improvviso sento una mano afferrare il mio braccio e sono spinto in avanti in modo piuttosto energico. Il mio petto si scontra con un altro e il mio viso è affondata nel tessuto della maglia di Spock.  
Il mio cuore inizia a battere furiosamente al contatto intimo e sono gelato sul posto. Il mio shock e la mia confusione semplicemente crescono mille volte quando sento le braccia di Spock circondarmi, abbracciarmi.  
Muovo un poco la mia testa verso il suo collo, e respiro profondamente, cercando di calmare il mio cuore.  
Lo abbraccio a mia volta ed è piuttosto ironico come il nostro abbracciarci sia esitante, rigido, come se stessimo camminando sulle uova tra di noi, così tanto come il nostro rapporto negli ultimi mesi. Come se qualcosa stesse cambiando in modo irrevocabile e nessuno di noi capisse cosa e, molto più importante, perché.

Passa qualche minuto. Il mio cervello sembra aver riacquistato ancora una volta qualche abilità di pensiero, perché realizzo finalmente che siamo ancora nell'ospedale, ancora in questa orribile sala d'attesa.  
Sono più stupito che Spock si sia permesso di fare qualcosa di così privato, di così emotivo, dove chiunque lo può vedere.

"Non dirò che la causa è sufficiente, Leonard, ma penso che lo sia."

La voce profonda, attutita dalla mia maglia, è davvero una sorpresa e riporto la mia attenzione su Spock.  
Non so assolutamente cosa fare, cosa dire... Cosa dovrei fare?  
Sono solo umano: sarei un bugiardo se non ammettessi a me stesso che questa manifestazione di conforto, di vicinanza, è qualcosa che desideravo disperatamente, qualcosa di cui avevo bisogno e di cui ho bisogno. Bisogno da lui.

Decido di non pensare troppo a quello che farò nel futuro... Finché Jim non starà meglio.

_Perché starà meglio, dannazione, starà meglio._

Mi appoggio un po' di più nell'incavo tra il collo di Spock e la sua spalla. Respiro profondamente. Il suo odore fa perdere un battito al mio cuore.

_Spero non sentirà..._

Stop, devo concentrarmi sul qui e l'adesso.

Mi schiarisco la gola.

"Starà bene, Spock. Lo sai. Non sarà fermato da un semplice incidente d'auto."

Se la mia voce diventa un po' più roca alla fine, prego che non sia troppo ovvio.

"Leonard..."

La sua voce è esitante. Sta lasciando trasparire troppo dubbio, troppa paura per ciò che sembra inevitabile...  
Non mi piace per niente. Non posso accettarlo. Mai.

"Non osare dirlo!"

Esclamo furioso, staccandomi bruscamente da lui e dandogli le spalle.  
Sento lacrime formarsi nei miei occhi.  
Mi passo una mano sul viso nervosamente, con rabbia.

_Perché deve essere così anche adesso?!_

All'improvviso c'è una mano sulla mia spalla, che stringe e mi esorta a voltarmi.  
Lo guardo con rabbia.

"Cosa?"

Spock fa cadere il suo sguardo per un momento e poi mi guarda negli occhi. C' è solo una scusa lì, e una dolcezza che non ho mai visto rivolta verso di me. Verso Jim sì, ma mai verso di me.

"Mi dispiace, Leonard."

Deglutisco con forza. Annuisco e faccio cadere lo sguardo.

"È una situazione difficile, lo so."

"Sì, lo è. E non c'è bisogno che io la renda peggiore. Mi dispiace. Io..."

Alzo lo sguardo per guardarlo, lui che sta fissando in modo piuttosto deciso il pavimento adesso.  
Non oso toccare il suo viso, ma stringo il suo braccio in supporto.

"Cosa, Spock?"

Non mi sta ancora guardando quando parla di nuovo.

"Io volevo solo sentire..."

Una pausa.

E capisco che non sa come continuare, come finire quella frase. Perché in questo momento, provo lo stesso. Questo bisogno disperato di sapere, di sapere per certo che Jim ce la farà, il conforto di qualcuno vicino, la vicinanza, il supporto reciproco di un amico, di qualcuno che a-...

Non c'è bisogno di finire quella frase. E nessun bisogno di analizzare adesso che emozioni, verità, stanno venendo a galla adesso.  
Ci sarà un altro momento. Questo momento è solo di supporto, per confortarci a vicenda, mentre Jim combatte per la sua vita.

Tocco il mento di Spock con la mia mano e lui alza lo sguardo verso di me.

"Starà bene, Spock. Lo so."

Annuisce.

**Author's Note:**

> Data di prima pubblicazione: 22 Giugno 2010


End file.
